


Mario Kart

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: The team spends the night playing everyone's favorite racing game and the only one who can beat Natasha is BruceFrom the prompt: fic prompts for bruce/nat? Something with fluff along the lines of a games night at the avengers tower? thank you!





	Mario Kart

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I simply adore this one. I remember having so much fun writing this one. Please enjoy :)

“Cap, I believe it’s your turn to pick the entertainment for the evening,” Tony announced as the team filed into the room. He gestured to the vast array of video games, movies, and other entertainment at their disposal.   
  
Steve sat down on one of the couches and thought about it for a second before finally making his decision.   
  
“How about that racing game you showed me the other day?”   
  
“Mario Kart it is,” Tony said and began setting up the game. These team game/movie nights had become a tradition now that they were all living in the tower most of the time now. It was great bonding time and only ended in injury a handful of times.   
  
“Who wants to go first?” Tony asked, waving around the two steering wheels.   
  
“I will,” Clint said snatching one of the plastic wheels and moving to sit on the coffee table.   
  
“You know that’s what couches are for Barton.”   
  
Clint merely shrugged and Tony rolled his eyes and Bruce held back a chuckle from his spot on the couch next to Natasha. Since joining them at the tower, Clint had made it his personal mission to annoy the hell out of Tony while they worked on his new arsenal of arrows and tech. Tony would rant about how he wanted to stick an arrow in his eye after every session with Barton, while Bruce secretly found it very amusing.   
  
“I’ll take that,” Natasha said reaching out for the other wheel. “It’s been awhile since I’ve kicked his ass.”   
  
“Be my guest,” Tony said passing her the controller and sitting down on the other side.   
  
“It’s on Red,” Clint said as they selected their characters. 

  
Natasha just laughed.   
  
“This isn’t going to end well is it?” Thor whispered over to Steve.   
  
“Not in the slightest,” he whispered back.   
  
Steve was right. The simple game of Mario Kart turned into an all out battle. After Natasha smoked Clint in their race, she had a moment to gloat before Steve jumped up to have a shot to knock her down a few pegs. Natasha proceeded to wipe the floor with the super soldier. Tony was next and he never even stood a chance. He was in last place the entire time. Every character in the race, including Natasha, seemed to be hitting him with everything they had. It didn’t help that he fell off of every ledge on the track every time he went around.   
  
“That’s not fair,” Tony complained. “Let’s go again.”   
  
“Don’t be a sore loser, Stark. Take the loss and get in line,” Clint said, patting him on the shoulder and taking the wheel away from him.   
  
Thor took the steering wheel from Clint, ready for his turn. He hadn’t had much experience with this particular game, but after watching the others play he figured it wouldn’t be that difficult. Their race was the closest one all night, Thor had even taken first place for a lap, but once again Natasha reigned victorious.   
  
As the scoreboard popped up on the screen every head turned to Bruce.   
  
“Ready to eat my dust?” Natasha asked with a smug smirk.   
  
“I wouldn’t be so cocky if I were you,” Bruce told her with a smirk of his own as he accepted the wheel from Thor.   
  
“I think I’ve earned the right to be a little cocky,” she said with a wink.   
  
Bruce really couldn’t argue with that and silently selected his character and let Natasha pick the track. Before the race began Bruce moved to sit next to Natasha on the coffee table, much to Tony’s annoyance. He could hear him mumbling about perfectly good couches right there.   
  
“Would you like a moment to prepare?” She asked with another smug smirk.   
  
“Just start the race,” he said bumping his shoulder into hers.   
  
Natasha hit the start button and they were off. Unsurprisingly, Natasha started off with a huge lead, but Bruce caught up to her before the end of the first lap.    
  
“Come on buddy, you’re our last hope.” Tony cheered from behind them.   
  
They were neck and neck for the second lap until Bruce drove off the side of a cliff, putting him in tenth place. Natasha let out a victorious laugh and continued on in first place. By the end of the second lap Bruce had worked his way back into third place while Natasha remained in first. The tension in the room was palpable as they drove into the third lap. Bruce was in and out of second and third place while Natasha maintained her huge lead.   
  
The finish line was in sight and Natasha was already prepared for another round of gloating when out of nowhere a blue shell flew up and knocked Natasha’s cart clean off the road, giving Bruce the opportunity to take the lead and win the race.   
  
Bruce jumped up from the table and pumped a fist in the air victoriously while Natasha stared disbelievingly at the TV with her mouth wide open.   
  
“What were you saying about eating dust?” He asked, mirroring her smug smile from before.   
  
“I’ve been robbed,” Natasha mumbled under her breath, before looking up at Bruce. “You got lucky.”   
  
“Don’t be a sore loser,” Bruce said, sitting back down beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “It’s time to pass the wheel.”   
  
Natasha looked over to see Clint holding out his hand for the plastic wheel. She reluctantly handed it over and stood from the coffee table.   
  
“I’ll get you next time,” she mumbled, glaring at the back of his head.   
  
“I’m sure you will,” Bruce said with a chuckle. He didn’t have to turn around to know he was on the receiving end of one of her famous death glares. “And stop looking at me like that.”   
  
Natasha couldn’t help but crack a smile as she watched Clint and Bruce race, patiently waiting for her chance to redeem herself and take back her winning streak.


End file.
